


why I hate albus Dumbledore

by Hannjone23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannjone23/pseuds/Hannjone23
Summary: this is a sort of argument against dumbledore. within this there are all of my reasons why i hate dumbledore. it is not a fanfiction as such but if you are someone who either hates or loves dumbledore you may find this interesting and i would be happy to see any comments with diffirent points of view.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> comment if u disagree : )

Sirius black.  
In the prisoner of azkaban we find out that sirius black is in fact innocent. When dumbledore found out what did he do ? Tell two young teenagers to use a potentially very dangerous item to go back in time to rescue an innocent man. It doesn't take a genius to figure out another way around it and dumbledore was supposed to be the one of the most powerful wizards of his time yet he just couldn't think of another solution? Why couldn't he put Harry's memories into the pensieve to show fudge the truth? Why couldn't he make sirius drink veritaserum in front of the minister? That's only a few solutions but nevertheless one solution could have made sirius a free man. One solution could have meant that Sirius didn't have to live in fear of being found and getting his soul sucked out by dementors or being sent back to azkaban. Something we face now is why didn't Dumbledore find a way to free Sirius ? Dumbledore could have just wanted to be an asshole about the situation and not care about it because it didn't affect him. Or it could have been because it was an easy way for dumbledore to control him. If Sirius wasn't allowed to be seen or heard dumbledore could use him as a soldier and keep him under his control. however if sirius was a free man dumbledore wouldn't have the power to do that. What if dumbledore got scared at the last moment at the thought of sirius being able to properly protect harry himself. Because in dumbledore's eyes that would be Sirius' way of gaining power over dumbledore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment if you disagree : )

Harry  
At the very beginning of the harry potter series dumbledore makes the daft decision to leave a very young harry in the hands of the dursleys. As we know minerva mcgonagall spent the day of lily and james death watching the dursleys to see if they were fit for the job, when she later met with dumbledore she told him that the dursleys were the worst kind of muggles, but dumbledore literally said it was the best place for harry. Even though Dumbledore may not have known that Harry would be abused by the Dursleys, he did know that Petunia despised anything to do with magic. Although there is the argument that Harry had nowhere else to go, I can guarantee that a lot of wizarding families would be more than happy to take Harry in for example. I am sure that the Weasleys would be welcoming and would treat Harry like he was an equal. Anyway when Dumbledore decided to keep Harry with the dursleys why couldn't he check up on him? How hard would it be for Dumbledore or even one of his employees to do a monthly check up on Harry, to make sure he was safe and had a decent understanding of the wizarding world. That way Harry wouldn't have to be completely clueless about how his parents died and how the wizarding world worked when he was starting hogwarts. And maybe then Dumbledore would be forced to at least give the dursleys a good telling off as Harry was growing up instead of waiting until Harry was in his 6th year of hogwarts.


End file.
